


In Depth

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys, Slash, Transfiguration (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 19:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In Depth

Harry gasped as he thrust up into his fist, the dildo sliding in and out of his arse moving faster, plunging deeper.

Stars before his eyes, a sheen of sweat across his chest, Harry shouted as thick pulses of come burst from his cock, coating his hand and stomach.

Harry felt the dildo slip free but ignored it, his breath, pulse, and mind all attempting to recover.

After a moment, Harry flicked his wand at the thick toy. "Sorry."

"Bloody hell." Severus—a bit greasier than usual but otherwise none the worse for wear—sprawled on the bed, equally spent.


End file.
